Adjoined Pipes
by TheGirlWhoShips
Summary: Human! Mario characters Three highschoolers, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina are kidnapped to lure Mario, Luigi and their two friends out of hiding. In a sudden twist of fate, the three girls are on the run with the boys, and friendship (and possibly more!) is blooming. However, life with Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi is never simple, as the three are about to discover...


AU in which Mario, Luigi, Peach and many others are humans/normal.  
When the three popular high-schoolers Peach, Rosalina and Daisy are kidnapped by sinister forces in attempt to lure the two brothers, Mario and Luigi, out of hiding and into their lair to save the girls, the three are terrified. However, they needn't be - Mario, Luigi and new partners in crime, Toad and Yoshi, know what they're doing, alright. But only one thing is ever so slightly different - they recognised these girls from their haunting past. There's also the slight bump in the road that these rebellious runaway boys may be falling for the teenage captives...

The three girls traipsed along the road in the rain, scowling. They had had P.E last period, and were exhausted after their teacher, Mr Crawler, had had them running, jumping, ducking, throwing, rolling and catching until about a minute before the bell rang, at which point he'd finally released them to go and get changed. Not only were they late out, the water fountain was broken, so they couldn't get a drink to regain even an inch of energy. Now, as if to show them that the world hated them, the three's ride home had ditched them, and their phones were out of charge. So they had to walk home for a mile and a half - in the pouring rain.

''Well isn't this just fantastic,'' One stated irritably. She had shoulder length ginger hair, and electric blue eyes, which were rolling at their misfortune. She currently wore a yellow hoodie, hood up over her head, and green skinny jeans, with white trainers, which were slighly scuffed seeing as the girl, known as Daisy, wore them so often. She had her bagpack slung carelessly over one shoulder, and it was bulging slightly - she had her sportswear and equipment in it as well as her schoolwork. The girl to the left of her smiled assuringly.

''Don't worry, Dais. We're over half way home, won't be long,'' She smiled. This girl, who had fine blonde, nearly white hair and softer blue eyes, was the tallest of the three. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue cardigan over it, and a skirt the same shade as the cardigan, over a pair of white leggings. She wore white slip on flats, and had a bag with a long strap hanging from her left shoulder. Her name was Rosalina. Daisy groaned.

''Rosie, how do you manage to be so happy all the time? You were even happy after you read that book, even I was broken after that!'' Daisy protested, with a huff. Rosalina simply smiled.

''You don't read as much as I do. That book was a comedy compare to some of the things i've read,'' She said calmly. The last girl, Peach, rolled her eyes.

''You guys are weird...why do you read? There's better stuff to do,'' She stated. She had sky blue eyes, and long wavy hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a pink flarey t-shirt, and short pink skirt, with flat shoes (high heels were banned in their school), and she had lots of make up on her face. She had a handbag hanging carelessly from her arm. Peach was the one who often got all the boys.

''Hey, I only read fiction, it's Rosalina that reads any book under the sun!'' Daisy protested, raising her hands in mock surrender. Rosalina simply smiled.

''I want to be smarter! Obviously, much better to be smart that really stupid,'' she stated, as though it were obvious. The other two exchanged looks, rolling their eyes fondly.

''Yeah...we know. We've known you since we were five, y'know. That's twelve years,'' Daisy pointed out. Peach groaned.

''Gosh, way to make us sound old!'' She huffed. Daisy rolled her eyes once more.

''Yo, we're seventeen. We're not old at all!''

''Stop, stop! Don't remind me!'' The pink-clothed blonde wailed. Rosalina gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen'.

''Aw, quiet, Peach. I still feel young as ever,'' Daisy said. Peach glared at her.

''Yes, because you only turned seventeen four weeks ago!'' she hissed. Daisy let out an irritated noise.

''Oh, come on! You know I hate being the youngest!''

''Well, I hate being the oldest!''

''Stop. You had this arguement yesterd-''

''STAY OUT OF THIS ROSIE!''

Rosalina sighed as the two continued to yell at each other. Some things never change, she thought, remembering all the times the duo had argued over toys and such when they were children. She simply stood by impatiently, getting dreched in rain, yet knowing better than to intervene. Again.

After about five minute, they apparently decided there was no winner, and simply called a truce. Peach was in a more sour mood than before, and was complaining about anything, really.

''-Oh, and Tyler won't be able to reach me! I promised i'd text him, he'll think I blew him off- stop laughing, this is serious, girls!'' she snapped, seeing the other two struggling to hold in their laughter, ''I really think he could be the one!''

''That's what you said about Michael.''

''And Sam.''

''And Lucas.''

''And Brian.''

''And Brian number two...''

''Oh, and who could forget Timoth- GAHH!''

Daisy and Peach whipped around, only to see Rosalina struggling in the arms of a shadowy man. He was murmering in her ear, and soon her crystal eyes widened in fear, and she shut up in an instant.

''Hey! Let her go!'' Daisy yelled. Rosalina shook her head frantically, attempting to signal, NO!, without words, a task not particularly difficult.

However, before anyone could say anything else, the other two were grabbed from behind. Peach let out a high pitched scream, and Daisy yelled in protest, lashing out. But, to their horror, they felt something being injected into their necks, and they couldn't help but fall limp, eyelids drooping to a close, as their attackers dragged them away to a secret location...

_**AN- So, this is just a sort of prologue, really. The real action begins next chapter, or possibly the one after. I'm jast warning you, Mario and Peach WILL date in this. I'm not sure whether I should pair Luigi with Daisy or Rosalina - could you help me decide?**_

_**Read, follow, favourite, and most importantly, review! **_


End file.
